I'd Lie
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: He was never going to fall in love but she could hope for a miracle. May and Drew had been best friends since childhood but now May wants to be more than friends and Drew is just too oblivious for his own good. Contestshipping one-shot based around Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' MayXDrew


**I'd Lie**

**By Seishin No Hime**

**Finally managed to write my first ever Contestshipping one-shot. Feeling kind of proud of myself right now :)**

**This is a songfic of Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' so I strongly suggest you listen to that while reading it, I listened to it on repeat while I was writing this.**

**I don't know if this is any good but I enjoyed writing it and May and Drew have always been my Pokemon OTP.**

_**Where there are now line breaks, lyrics would have been if ff didn't ban ban the use of song lyrics in stories. I was given the choice of removing the lyrics or having both the story and my account deleted so here you have it.**_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

May X Drew

Best friends, that's what he called them when ever somebody asked and every time he did her heart broke a little bit more. Now, sat in the passenger seat of his car with her guitar propped on her folded legs she thought about what he really meant to her.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

He'd been telling her an animated story about the latest football game he played in which he'd scored the winning goal. Only half listening while the other half of her was trying to memorize the beautiful colour of his eyes. Of course she was interested in what he had to say but the smile on his face as he recalled the memories was enough to distract her.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

"May! are you even listening to me? I was just getting to the good part!" Drew exclaimed, breaking her thoughtful silence and drawing her attention back to his person.

She sighed, pulling her lips up into a faux smile and turning her head in his direction, "Yeah Drew, I'm listening." She didn't know if her fake smiles fooled him but if he realised something was wrong, he didn't let on.

The green haired boy smirked in response and continued telling his story, "So this girl came up to me after the game and asked if I'd like to go out with her. I said no of course, I'll never fall in love, it's much too troublesome." his slight frustration was evident in the way he ran his fingers through his chartreuse hair before placing them back on the steering wheel.

May let out a giggle that sounded fake even to her own ears but it was the only way she could think of to mask the sound of her heart breaking.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

The drive to her house was over quickly meaning that her time with him was up for now. Unplugging her seatbelt she sent him a grin before hopping out of her seat and closing the door behind her.

Beginning to walk up her front path, she only stopped when she heard him roll down the window and call her name. Taking a moment to compose herself again and place the smile back on her face, she turned and asked what he wanted.

"Hey Maple! We'll always be friends right? We'll never stop being friends?" his tone was light but that one question made May want to break down and cry right there. She couldn't do that though so she turned to him with the well practiced smile on her face and told him that they would never stop being friends.

As soon as he was gone she ran inside, passing her parents and locked herself in her bedroom. It was only then that she let the tears fall.

It wasn't fair, why couldn't he see what was going on? Why was he so blind? Why was she only one that had to suffer from their friendship when all she wanted to do was tell him and stop hiding her feelings.

Rummaging through the draw beside her bed she withdrew a blank CD that Drew had burned for her, It was all of his favourite songs that he thought she might also want to listen to.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

There were many things that May knew about Drew, many things that he probably hadn't told anybody else in the world. It wasn't this information that was the most precious to her though, that spot went to all of the things that she'd observed about him. His small mannerisms and things that she observed about him when he interacted with hi friends and family.

For example, you wouldn't think that Drew's favourite colour was green because everything in his room and wardrobe was either black or dark green. However she'd seen the way he favoured the dark green pants and the way his eyes hardened whenever somebody suggested dying his hair.

His naturally argumentative nature was something that she really loved about him. He would never take anything laying down and May would never change that about him because to her, it was endearing.

Flicking through the photo album that sat on her desk she came to a picture of her and Drew when they were just 6 years old, back then it was easy to just be friends, it didn't hurt. In the background, she could see Soledad, Drew older sister watching them in the distance.

The girl looked nothing like Drew, he hair was a beautiful shade or pink and her eyes were blue but the thing that the two had in common was that they were both stunningly attractive. It must be a family thing.

Drew got his green eyes from his father and May found herself extremely happy about that. It wasn't that his mothers blue eyes were unattractive in any way but Drew wouldn't Drew without his green eyes.

Once Soledad had jokingly asked whether she had a crush on him and after seeing the look of horror on Drew's face she had loudly denied it. That was just the beginning, since then many people had asked them the same same question and it had become second nature for May to shoot down the assumption with a smile on her face.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

The next day was Saturday so May invited Drew over to her house, it wasn't unusual for them to spend the weekends at each others houses.

Now they were sitting comfortably on her bed, him toying with her guitar and her flicking through the photo album all over again. She was content to reminisce until Drew laughed and grabbed the album from her, observing the picture that she was looking at.

"No way Maple! You still have this? I can't believe we actually did that it would be so weird now!"

The picture in question was of the two of them when they where 8 and had held a mock-wedding in Drew's backyard. It was something that May would never forget. There were may things around her room that reminded her of their past together. IN a way she wondered how he still hadn't caught onto the fact that she was completely and utterly in love with him.

Maybe it was just that the thought had never crossed his mind, still she wondered how he managed to remain oblivious for so long even though in her own eyes she was so obvious.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

In Drew's eyes everything was so simple. To him they would always be the best of friends because that was all he saw them as.

Not many people knew it but Drew had a very difficult childhood and because of that he'd learned to lock his emotions up. This was why nobody had ever seen him cry. Nobody except for her.

It was because Drew was so oblivious and obviously content with the current situation that May decided never to tell him about her feelings for him. She didn't want him to feel guilty because he couldn't return the affection and she didn't want their friendship to suffer.

Nobody but Soledad knew about her affection and the girl had been sworn to secrecy because it was better that way.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

Eventually he had to leave and as she watched his retreating figure she finally let the crushing pain consume her. Honestly, she didn't know why she did this to herself. It was obvious to her that she couldn't just suddenly stop being his friend because it was too painful to be around him.

So many times she'd been tempted to tell him everything because that would make everything so much easier. It didn't matter if he didn't return her feelings because at least then she wouldn't have the weight of this secret crushing her.

Then she would remember that she valued this friendship too much to ever do that. She couldn't imagine how awkward he would feel when he had to tell her that he didn't feel the same. The only ending she could envision for that plan of action was that their friendship became strained before ending completely.

It was better this way.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

One of the things that many people didn't know about Drew was that he played the guitar and enjoyed spending his time writing songs. Sometimes they'd play together and those were some of the best times in her life.

It wasn't something that he shared with many people though because it was something he liked to do when he was stressed or just needed a break from everything. She felt honoured that he trusted her enough to share it with her and even let her join him.

He was an extremely observant person which is why people knew not to lie to him. Many people would find it annoying but May wished for once that he could really see the truth. If he was so damn good at spotting lies then why is that he still failed to notice her blatantly obvious feelings?

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the picture of the two of them from junior prom that was placed on her nightstand. No matter how many times she saw it, she was always stunned by how beautiful he was.

It was this that made her pretty herself up in the mornings. Maybe if she made herself stand out then he would actually notice her as something more than a friend. Inside she knew that it was a futile effort but she couldn't make herself give up. It would be a miracle if her ever actually noticed her but she wouldn't ever stop trying unless he expressly asked he to.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

She knew everything there was to know about Andrew Hayden except how to capture his heart.

For now she would content herself with being his best friend. Yes, it would hurt but she would try to get over it because what he really needed was a friend and that was what she was determined to be for him.

_**~Insert 'I'd Lie' song lyrics here~**_

**That's the end! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you've had to deal with my sarcasm, I'm feeling extremely irritated at ff right now.**

_**EDIT: I honestly don't know if I'll bring bringing out any more of this series any time soon because I sort of lost my motivation when ff informed me that I wasn't allowed to use song lyrics in my stories. The lyrics were kind of an integral part of the story-line. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it, I may write them when I get my motivation back.**_

**Please leave me review to let me know what you thought ^^**

**Sei x**


End file.
